The 13 Ghosts of Stupid Chris Thorndyke Rewrite
by Hokuto Uchiha
Summary: Rewrite of my story "The 13 Ghosts of Stupid Chris Thorndyke". After Chris Thorndyke opens the Chest of Demons, releasing the 13 most dangerous demons in the world, Sonic and company must go around the globe and trap said demons in the Chest while fighting the urge to kill Chris, a.k.a. Sir Idiot. Parody of "The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo".
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In his bedroom in Death City, Nevada, Death the Kid tossed and turned restlessly, his dreams uneasy.

* * *

><p><em>Kid was walking in a dark place, when he saw a bunch of still images of a spooky-looking chest known as the Chest of Demons, and a group of kids walking towards it.<em>

"_What are they doing near the Chest?" Kid asked himself, one eyebrow raised. Good thing he didn't notice that, or he would've had blood gushing out of his nose at the lack of symmetry!_

_Just then, Kid saw another image, this time of one of the kids, a young boy around twelve years old, putting his hands on the Chest's top. The boy had a stupid look on his face, ginger-colored hair, peach-colored skin, and blue eyes, and he wore a red-and-white long-sleeved shirt, denim cargo shorts, white socks, and blue-and-yellow sneakers. The other kids looked terrified as they appeared to be shouting at the boy about what he was doing._

_Kid looked horrified as well. He managed to yell, "No, stop, don't!" when the boy opened the Chest. After that happened, to Kid's dismay, a bunch of monstrous spirits flew free of the Chest of Demons. A red echidna was now strangling the ginger-haired boy, yelling, "I'm gonna kill you, Chris Thorndyke!"_

* * *

><p>Just as the echidna was strangling the boy known as Chris Thorndyke, Kid jolted out of his agitated sleep. He turned over and groaned upon seeing that the time was three in the morning. The future Grim Reaper shook his head to clear his mind about what he dreamt about.<p>

"That was scary," Kid muttered to himself while his two girlfriends, Liz and Patty Thompson, rolled over in their sleep. Kid himself lay back down and attempted to get some more sleep before the day started.


	2. Skin's Defeatfor Now, Anyway

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone or anything I'm using in this story; they belong to their respective creators. That is all. Ciao.

* * *

><p><strong>Skin's Defeat…for Now, Anyway<strong>

In a temple just outside of Ikebukuro, Japan, two teenagers were playing cards. One was a black-haired boy of nineteen. He wore a black T-shirt, denim jeans, blue-and-white Velcro sneakers (for easy put-on/take-off), and black fingerless gloves, and he had violet-colored eyes. His name was Miroku Sumimura. The person with Miroku was a brown-haired, brown-eyes girl of fourteen. She had her hair in pigtails and wore a blue school uniform. Her name was Keiko Yukimura. Both Miroku and Keiko were the guardians of the Chest of Demons.

Keiko looked down at her hand of cards. She put one down, and Miroku picked up the card. He then smiled at what he had.

Miroku laid his hand down in front of Keiko and grinned. "Gin!"

"Aw, man," Keiko groaned. "You always win."

"Better luck next time, Yukimura," Miroku said good-humoredly.

"Ah, shaddup," Keiko replied and stuck her tongue out at Miroku.

"No need to be a sore loser," Miroku remarked as he put the pack of playing cards back in its package.

"Oh, dry up," Keiko retorted. She then pointed to Miroku's gloves. "And why do you wear those stupid gloves?"

"I happen to like these gloves," said Miroku. "They're cool."

"No, they're not!" said Keiko. "You look like Ash Ketchup—WHOA!"

Miroku looked to see what shocked his friend and saw a beastly-looking man named Skin coming right towards her. Both he and Keiko started using their Kekkaishi powers on the guy.

"Give it up already!" Miroku shouted at Skin, who kept on getting up.

"Yeah!" Keiko agreed. "The Chest is useless to you, so get lost!"

Skin was just about to grab the Chest, when Miroku stopped him by slamming a big kekkai on top of his head. Keiko then slammed one where the sun doesn't shine.

Skin grabbed where Keiko hit him and started crying like a baby. "Could you give a guy a break?!"

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Miroku and Keiko both yelled, scaring Skin away from the temple.

"Friggin' Noah," Keiko commented, flipping off Skin's retreating form.

"I still can't believe he tried to get past us _again_," Miroku said, wiping his brow.

"I know," said Keiko.

Just then, the two of them heard a motorcycle. Miroku looked towards the incoming vehicle. "Must be Celty."

As if on cue, a woman wearing a tight, black leather outfit and a yellow motorcycle helmet got off the motorcycle, took out a pager, and started texting. She held it up to the pair, who read the message.

"_Isn't it about time you two got to school?"_

Keiko slapped herself on the forehead. "Ugh! I can't believe I forgot!" She gathered up her school things and quickly said, "Thanks, Celty." Then she ran off to school.

"Wait for me, Keiko!" Miroku called, even though he himself wasn't heading to the local middle school, but to the college. He got his bag and ran after the girl, turning to ask Celty a question. "Watch the Chest for us while we're gone, okay?"

Celty waved as if to say, "Yes", or "No problem". Then she stood her ground to watch over the Chest of Demons in place of the young Kekkaishi. As she was standing there, Celty couldn't help but get a strange feeling, like something bad was going to happen very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Miroku is from _Inuyasha_; Keiko is from _Yu Yu Hakusho_; Celty is from _Durarara!_, and Skin is from _D. Gray-man_.


	3. The Noahs' Plan

**The Noahs' Plan**

In the Noah Clan's mansion outside of Ikebukuro, Japan, the Noahs and their patriarch, the Millennium Earl, were all doing various activities. Road Kamelot was watching _Twilight_, while her uncle, Tyki Mikk, was trying to distract himself from said movie by attempting to read Leo Tolstoy's _War and Peace_. He wasn't having any luck, sadly. The Millennium Earl was busy plotting something, as usual, while the rest of the family was doing their own thing.

Tyki sighed and closed his book, then glanced at Road. "Road, is there _anything else_ you'd rather watch?"

Road looked from the TV to her uncle, then back at the TV. "Nope." She sighed dreamily. "Oh, Jacob, if only you were real." Tyki rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Just as Tyki resumed his reading, Skin came running literally through the closed front door.

"Guys, I couldn't beat them!" Skin exclaimed, holding the injured place on his body.

Lulu Bell looked up from her Tablet and glared at Skin. "Did you just break the front door?" She pointed at the door with the person-shaped hole in it.

Skin groaned in pain and said, "Oh, forget the fucking door, Lulu! I just came back from getting beat by those brats!"

Road, who wasn't listening the first time, looked away from _Twilight_ and at her fellow Noah. "What the heck happened to you, Skin?"

"I just said it!" Skin screamed through tears. "I got hit by those Kekkaishi. That mean girl was ruthless! She kicked me in the jewels! I hope she didn't damage me too badly!"

"Yeesh," Tyki said.

"Why do we even bother going after that stupid Chest?" Jasdero asked, looking up from his _One Piece _manga. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, why?" David agreed while trying to watch _Torchwood _on Netflix.

"Imbeciles!" the Millennium Earl replied and strode over to the rest of the Noahs. "I heard the growling coming from the Chest the last time I tried to grab it. The thirteen demons want to be set free!"

"Yeah, Lero!" said Lero.

"But Lord Millennium, they hate our guts," Lulu told her leader.

"Not to mention they're meaner than Skin's assailant," Road explained.

"True, but once we set them free, they'll love us!" said the Millennium Earl. "Why, they'll celebrate us as heroes! We'll get parades and dinners galore!"

"Wow," all the Noahs said in awe.

"Good plan, Lord Millennium, but how, may I ask, are we going to do that?" Tyki inquired.

"Tyki's got a point," said Wisley. "The Noah Clan is forbidden to open the Chest."

"Not to worry," the Millennium Earl replied. "Skin, was the Chest glowing red the last time you saw it?"

"Yes, it was," Skin answered. "I managed to see that before that Sumimura guy clocked me on the head…and before the family jewels were hurt."

"Not in front of my daughter, numbnuts!" Sheril Kamelot, Road's adoptive father, exclaimed at the injured Noah. He had his hands over Road's ears.

"What? I said jewels, not nu—" Skin said before Lulu covered his mouth.

"Skin. Shut up," Lulu told her fellow Noah.

"That's enough!" the Millennium Earl yelled. "Now, Skin said he saw the Chest glowing red. That red glow means that living ones are approaching. All we need to do is get them to open the Chest."

"That's a great plan, Lord Millennium, but what makes you so sure they'll open it?" Road asked.

"Because, amongst these particular mortals, there is _one_ that is among the world's dumbest, Lero!" Lero answered Road.

"Hey, I love that show!" Road told Lero with a grin.

"Cool, it's on right now!" said Jasdero. David changed the channel to _World's Dumbest_. Everybody then gathered around to watch dumb people make fools of themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The noah Clan is from _D. Gray-man_.


End file.
